Sheer Stupidity
by Duchess of Awesome
Summary: A friend of the Marauder's and Co. reflects on the stupidest thing they ever did.
1. The dumbest thing ever

A/N Ok, this is my first fic. I know its sort of depressing… but it's from the point of view of Mikkaylah Taylor, a friend of the Marauders and Co. ,reflecting on the people she knew, and their stupidity, sort of. Sooo…review, pretty please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or Lily. They belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Maranda Black is the property of my friend Cass.  
  
Ok, so we did a lot of stupid things. But maybe one of the stupidest things we did is getting married. We all did it, even though there was a war going on. Even though we knew that one of us would more than likely be killed, and the other one of us would be heartbroken. We all did. Maybe it was because we figured that it wouldn't make the mourning any easier. In fact it would be harder, because we would always regret not having that one thing that would make our love eternal. But either way, it still hurt. And we still did it. That one stupidest thing.   
  
We got married. Even I did. Even after I had seen all of my friends, fourteen years before have their hearts broken. I married Sirius, only to have him die a month later. At least I have something to remember him by. I have a son. Remus married Maranda, and he has nothing to remember her by. Nothing except photographs. Lily and James had it the easiest. They died together, to protect their son, my godson, who is still carrying on their message, even though he never knew them. They were lucky.   
  
But even though it was undoubtedly the most stupid thing we ever did, I know none of us regret it. Not one. 


	2. I tried

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or Lily. They belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Maranda Black is the property of my friend Cass.  
  
I can still remember that fateful day when we were all goofing off in the Three Broomsticks, and Remus got down on one knee and said those fateful words, "Maranda Black, I love you. Will you marry me?"   
  
I could tell Maranda was about to say yes, and I of course knew that this would lead to disaster. So right before she opened her mouth, I asked to talk to her in private. I tried to convince her to say no, but to no avail. So I had nothing to do when she walked out there and said "Yes, Remus, of course I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart."   
  
I tried. I tried because I knew it would end with one or the other mourning till they died. Perhaps it was better this way though, Maranda dying a few weeks before their first wedding anniversary. It would have been even better if she had lived, but still, it's better that she was the one to die. If Remus had been the one to be killed, than it wouldn't have been good. Miranda loved him so much. Just watching them was enough to make me call all the fairy tales I had ever heard realistic. They were a real life fairy tale.   
  
But Maranda would have been so depressed, she probably would have killed herself. Remus was never one to commit suicide. Even today, though, I can still see the pain in his eyes. Every time I catch him alone, I can see that he still wears the same look on his face that he wore when he watched her body fall to the ground. And I have to tell myself , "I could have prevented this. If I had tried a little harder I could have prevented this." But in my heart I know I couldn't have. I would have just made it worse.  
  
A/N Well, that wasn't as angsty as I thought. And many thanks to Maggy Aethelwynsdottir, who convinced me to continue this. And Mikkaylah is also known as Mikah, because that's coming up in later chaps (maybe). 


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or Lily. They belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Maranda Black is the property of my friend Cass.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I don't know why. I don't know why I did a lot of things. But the things I am most confused about have to do with Sirius. I don't know why I said yes. He purposed right after James and Lily died, for God's sake, and we weren't even dating. I had dumped him months ago for a stupid reason. Maybe it was because I thought the war was over. Maybe I thought that none of us would die anymore. I don't know.   
  
And two days later, after he was arrested, why didn't I break it off? Why? I guess maybe I knew that he didn't betray them. In my heart, I think I knew he wouldn't do that. In some ways, I think I knew him better than James or Remus. Even though I thought we would never get married. Even though I thought I hated him. I only knew one thing then. I had to get out. I went home, and moved in with my older brother and my niece and nephew, in Boston, Massachusetts, thinking I was finally free of all the emotional turmoil that the war and Sirius had caused.  
  
Then nearly fourteen years later he showed up on my doorstep, with news that Voldemort had returned. I knew that there would be more bloodshed. That there would be more suffering, and that more than likely my heart would be broken again. And I still agreed to marry him, even though nearly twenty years before I had promised myself that I would never marry while there was a war going on. I guess it goes to show, promises to yourself mean little. And I don't regret it. Not at all. Although I have been left to raise a child on my own, I don't regret it. At least I know the answer to that last one. I said yes for the same reason Maranda and Lily said yes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N Well? What do you think? And thanks to Maggy Aethelwynsdottir for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks to Acinorev for reviewing my other ficlet, Voldie and the Death Eaters. 


	4. Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or Lily. They belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Maranda Black is the property of my friend Cass.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It was true for both sides. Everyone fell in love, no matter whom they fought for, whether it be Voldemort or the Order. Sirius's cousins got married, Bellatrix to Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy, both Death Eaters. People did strange things for love. But the person who did the strangest was Amber Sampsan, my ex-best friend.   
  
She fell in love with Tristin Avery. She fell in love with him so badly that she became a Death Eater. The Death Eaters had killed her parents. That's how much she loved him. I still remember when I found out that she was a Death Eater. It was during one of the many battles that were fought. She was masked like all the others, but I could see that perfect golden blonde hair falling down her back. We faced each other, and I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. Her perfect blue eyes were full too. We locked gazes for a second, each preparing to kill the other. Then she looked at me and nodded, and faded back into the battle.   
  
I saw the marriage anouncement in the paper, and I silently wished them many happy years together. Their love had been true after all. But I knew it wouldn't last, and I was right. Amber was killed the following month, by another one of her once-friends, Maranda Black-Lupin. Amber had been one of her Bridesmaids.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N I like that chapter. I think it's the best so far. And my friend Cass, who is right next to me, says I should explain something here: Maranda was not dead at the time of the battle. This took place six months before she died. And they all were a really close group of friends. Amber was Mikkaylah's best friend before she came to Hogwarts, though, back in America.  
  
Thanks to: Maggy Aethelwynsdottir, for reviewing both the last chappie and Voldie and the Death Eaters-thank you. I love getting reviews from you. They are very encouraging.  
  
Grover, for reviewing Voldie and the DEs- Thanks.  
  
Darkmoon of shadows, for reviewing Voldie and the Des- your input is appreciated.  
  
Puttputt13, for reviewing Voldie and the Des-thanks. You're Kidding, right?  
  
Zingara for reviewing this fic- as you can see, I did.  
  
Miranda Courtnee Elizabeth Lupin and Maranda Serenity Elizabeth Black-Lupin, aka my friend Cass, for being my friend, letting me borrow Maranda, and reviewing this fic.  
  
Oh yeah, Pretty ,beautiful, lovely, sparkly, shiny please review.   
  
Friend Cass: HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Hypocritical

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or Lily. They belong to the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Maranda Black is the property of my friend Cass.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Lily was sure she was going to regret getting married, but not for the same reason I refused to get married. Oh, no. It turns out that Lily Camille Evans, who had been planning her wedding since before I met her, had suddenly turned commitment-phobic. She was planning the perfect wedding, and then she thought about the honeymoon. Then I suppose that she realized that she would be spending the rest of her life with James. All I know is, she showed up at the flat I shared with Maranda in the middle of the night, sobbing. It took forever just to get her calmed down enough to talk well enough so that we could understand her. Finally we figured out that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with one person.  
  
It hurt. Let me tell you, it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had to convince her to get married. Yes, me, Mikah Taylor, trying to convince someone to get married during the war. I couldn't believe that I was actually trying to get her to get married. I totally had to ignore the voice inside my head. The same nasty little voice that had almost convinced Maranda not to get engaged. And I regretted it for ages afterward. I was sure it was me who had sent Lily to her demise. I was sure that James would get killed and she would take up with some total jerk, and I would have to get her out of that. But now, I know it was for the best. Even though they died, I still know one thing. If they hadn't gotten married, Harry wouldn't have been born. Voldemort would have never attacked their house and tried to kill him. And where would the world be now?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N I didn't like that chapter. Oh well anyhoooooo……….pretty please review (puppy dog eyes).  
  
Thank you to:   
  
Zingara- THANK YOU!!!!! At least you are sensitive. When my friends read it, they were like that's not sad. Amber was evil." She wasn't totally evil. She just fell in love, and couldn't stand being on the opposite side of her husband/lover/boyfriend/whatever.  
  
Maggy Aethelwynsdottir- thank you for all your reviews. You are like my biggest fan. 


End file.
